


Finally

by selenamasters95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finally found him, after all these years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt given to me through facebook. The prompt was based a post on tumblr where you were dating an immortal and he had photographs of you throughout the centuries because he's been looking for you. I reread the original work and instantly thought of Harry and Draco so here it is.

  A delicious smell came floated into the living room from the kitchen as Harry browsed the books on his date’s bookshelves. He smiled to himself as he heard a male voice drift from the kitchen, a 16th century tune being hummed reminding him of just how old he actually was. Harry couldn’t help the quiet chuckle that escaped at the memory of their first date and how nervous he was. 

***6 months ago***

  Harry watched as Draco Malfoy slowly enter the coffee shop that had agreed to meet at after he knocked him over in a nearby bookstore a couple of days ago. He smiled faintly when he saw him and headed over to his table. 

  “Hello” He spoke as he neared Harry’s table. 

  “Hey” Harry smiled as his date sat across from him. “I hope you don’t mind but I waited for you before ordering.” he continued. He smiled and shook his head. 

  “It's fine.” he answered. “I’m sorry about knocking over before.” he blurted as the waitress walked up. He smiled and waved the apology away. 

  “It's fine.” Harry told him and looked up at the waitress to order his coffee, not realizing that Draco was still staring at him. 

***Present****

  They had several more dates after that before he even tried to kiss Harry and this was only the second time he was over at his house. He smiled to himself as he noticed several leather bound journal like books at the end of the last shelf. He heard him change the tune to something he had told him was from the 14th century. He pulled one of the leather bound journals out and looked at the first page. Harry’s stomach dropped at a the picture of painting that depicted a young man with another young man. He instantly recognized Draco by the grey in his eyes but the other young man only looked vaguely familiar to him. He flipped the page to see another picture of a different young man. The pattern continued for the rest of the album. He was so engrossed in the album that he didn’t hear him come in. He jumped slightly when he rested a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at him confusion. He took the album from him with a sigh. 

  “I...I wanted to wait to do this...” he began. He looked between him and the album. 

  “What is this...guys you dated before?” he asked, proud that his voice stayed steady. 

  “Yes...no..they’re...” He took a breath and pulled the other albums off the shelf. “Harry, do you believe in reincarnation?” he asked. It took a moment for his brain to catch up. 

  “What?” He asked confused. 

  “Do you believe in reincarnation?” he asked again. 

  “Yes...no...maybe. I haven’t thought about it...” he answered. He opened the last album. 

  “Reincarnation does exist. Mortals just don’t remember because it’s a complete rebirth when a soul is transferred to a new body. The process could take only months or it could take years, decades even.” he took a breath and opened the album to the last page. “The more a soul is reincarnated, the closer to their original form they’ll get. It’s a cycle.” he explained. “Take a look” he obediently looked down at the page and froze. Staring back at him was his green eyes. He slowly reached out and touched the picture of the painting. Harry looked sharply at him and he took the album back from him and closed it. He put them back and held out his hand to him. “Please...” he asked. He took his hand and let him lead him to his bedroom. He opened the door and lead Harry to a far wall, facing the bed. There on the wall was the painting. “I painted this....the night we first met. It was the dawn of the middle of the 16th century in England and you were the son of a merchant. Your eyes...they captivated me...” he turned to look at him. “You were going by Henry then” he stared at him then looked at the painting. “We were engaged to be married, in secret of course...but...you died of an illness before we could. I promised to find you...I didn’t see you again till the 17th century....but you weren’t you...I still fell in love with you and we were secretly engaged to be married when you were killed. The cycle continued. We would fall in love, get engaged and you would die. I haven’t been able to let you go though. I’ve needed to find you...to love you again.” Draco turned his body to face him. “I finally found you...my Henry...” Harry stared at him, not knowing what to say. “Though...I believe your modern name fits you better” Draco hesitantly kissed his forehead. 

  “Draco...this...this is a lot to process...” he began and watched as pain flashed in his eyes. “But you owe me dinner.” he smiled as his eyes widened. “Let's eat.” He moved to lead her out of the room but he stopped him. He looked at him as Harry wrapped his arms around his neck. He pulled him down and kissed him. He stared at him when Harry pulled away. “It's romantic...creepy...but romantic.” he told him. Draco smiled at him and held him close. 

  “I love you” he whispered to him. 

  “I know” he answered simply, a smile on his face. Draco laughed and lead him back out to the dining room. 

 


End file.
